


Far From Home

by GuilelessAesthete



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilelessAesthete/pseuds/GuilelessAesthete
Summary: Tom finds a Georgia peach far from home on a strange errand. Short plot and then smut ensues.





	Far From Home

Tom walked into the lobby of the hotel. He was staying in Rome for the night, on business. He was hopefully going to be working with Italian photographers to obtain some new headshots, and do some interviews while he was here. But negotiating with Italians was a rough business, so the meeting had run over and they were picking up tomorrow. 

After he had checked in and put his bags in his room, he went down to the hotel’s bar. Everything about the hotel was slick and modern, but it seemed at times that the architects couldn’t escape the historical charm of the city. There were gleaming marble columns supporting an equally magnificent ceiling, painted in a similar style to the frescos in Vatican City.

Tom glanced around the bar as he descended the few short steps, a precautionary habit he had formed. But there were only a few patrons at this late hour. There was a couple sitting at the high table by the window, an old man reading that day’s newspaper and smoking a pipe, and a young woman perched gracefully on one of the stools at the bar.

Tom’s eyes were locked on her right away. He could tell she was gorgeous, even though he couldn’t see her face. She had a trim body, athletic but not without curves. She wore a tight black dress with black stockings but bright red heels. Her chocolate brown hair–a color not dissimilar from his own at the moment–tumbled down her back in waves, landing around her ribs.

Deciding to be social but respectful, Tom slid onto a seat a few stools down from her. When he sat down, he noticed that she had a shot glass full of an amber liquid in front of her, and there were already four empty ones stacked precariously beside it. He watched as her manicured hand threw back another shot of whiskey and she gave a sharp little gasp from the bite. Her lips were plump, but not dramatically so. She had a sharp face, but not in the least unattractive. She shook her head a little before giving a giggle.

“What can I get for you?” the barkeep asked in highly accented English. 

Tom tore his gaze from the woman and just ordered a simple beer, something to relax with.

“And another round for you?“ the man asked the woman down the bar

Tom looked to see that the woman was smiling.

“Yes, sir,” the woman said.

Tom raised his eyebrows in extreme surprise. She had a very thick accent, southern American from the sound of it. Her drawling words were elegant, despite the twang to them. She was now staring at Tom with a smile on her face. He cleared his throat and tried to play it cool.

“You sound like you’re not from around here,” he said casually.

The woman threw her head back and gave a delightful laugh. “Neither do you. But to answer the question at hand, no, sir, I sure ain’t. What was your first clue?” she asked, her sarcasm endearing instead of biting.

Tom gave a little chuckle. The bartender set down an open bottle in front of him and then poured another shot of Jack Daniels for the woman.

“Drinking to forget?” he asked, nodding to the shots.

The woman threw back another shot, sucked in a hissing breath, and laughed. “On the contrary. My MawMaw just passed, and she was a bit of a drinker, so I’m drinkin’ in her honor,” the woman said, raising one the empty shot glass in a weird toast.

“Was she from here?” Tom asked, still trying to figure out what this woman from the South was doing in Rome, Italy.

“No, sir. She was born and raised in At’lana, just like me. But her and Papa always talked ‘bout comin’ here someday. Said it was the most roman'ic city in the world or somethin’ ta that effect. So I came here to scatter their ashes together. ‘Cept now my flight’s been canceled and I got nothing to do ‘til tomorrow. So I decided that I might as well celebrate her long life,” the woman said.

Fascinated, Tom listened with rapt attention. When he had been on set with Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr, the Americans had accents, though Chris’s was more New York, and Robert was all west coast. The woman took another shot, and Tom watched the way the brown liquor slid from her glass and down her throat without so much as a pause. The woman smacked her lips and looked to back to Tom. He shook himself and took another drink.

“She was right, ya’know,” the woman said, her voice softer now.

Tom looked at her questioningly.

“About this place. It’s beautiful. I wish I was staying so I could see more of it,” the woman said, a little longing sigh accompanying her words.

“Why don’t you stay?” Tom asked before he could stop himself.

The woman smiled. “I haven’t got a place to stay,” the woman said.

Tom noted that she wasn’t concerned about the money, not at least outwardly. He nodded noncommittally but decided to let it go.

“You going back to anything? Job? Family?” he asked, honestly curious. She looked too good not to be some southern gentleman’s trophy wife.

The woman laughed. “No, sir. I haven’t found the time for a husband yet, and my Mama and Daddy have sort of considered me the black sheep because I didn’t get married and start havin’ babies right out of college like my sisters did. I got married to my career before I could ever fall in love with a man,” the woman went on.

“What do you do?” Tom asked quickly, turning slightly on his stool to look at her.

The woman smiled again, and there was something in it that sent a shiver down Tom’s spine.

“I buy and sell houses for rich people. At’lana is a busy city. Not like New York or L.A., of course, but we do cater to a lot of film crews. And when actors come into town and want to stay somewhere that’s not a hotel, we give them an apartment or a house to rent for a few months. High-end, but very lucrative,” the woman said, a touch of pride coming to her voice.

Tom’s respect for this mysterious woman went up three or four notches. It was no wonder, then, that she spoke well and seemed to be at ease with speaking with a total stranger. She worked with strangers every day. And the money seemed to be no object because she probably made enough with the commission.

“So do you have a name? Or am I just going to have to call you ‘sir’ all night?” the woman asked, a sly smirk coming to her face to suggest that there was a double meaning involved.

Tom stood up and moved down to sit next to her. Once seated, he stuck out his hand.

“Tom, Tom Hiddleston,” he said with a charming smile.

The woman took his hand in a polite shake, but he quickly brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. The woman laughed.

“How forward of you, Tom Hiddleston. I’m Virginia Carroway, but you can just call me Ginny,” she said charmingly.

“Any relation to Nick?” Tom said before he could help himself.

Ginny laughed. “You know, not many people bring up good ol’ Gatsby. You must be very well read,” Ginny said, seeming genuinely impressed.

Tom and Ginny spent the next few hours drinking and talking about everything. People they both knew from the business, people that they’d like to meet or work with, comparing childhood stories. Ginny did far less drinking in those hours, but alcohol still managed to flow. After a while, they were the only ones in the bar, which fit them perfectly. They were getting a little loud, but it was all in good fun.

Tom made Ginny laugh, and the talk was easy as if they had known each other for years. Tom was fascinated by this woman. She was clearly very intelligent, and not someone that should be underestimated. She had a hidden spark that came out when they touched on subjects that Ginny was passionate about. Tom found her passion the most appealing thing about her, even more so than her bottomless brown eyes or her perfectly tanned and smooth skin. He often found himself, after a few more beers, making jokes of a sexual nature, ones that would have made most women blush. But Ginny gave as good as she got, even making Tom blush with her more brazen talk.

Unfortunately, the bartender came up at 3 AM for last call. Silence fell for the first time since they started talking. They would have to part soon, and Tom wasn’t quite ready to leave her. Ginny had been drinking quite heavily but was not so drunk not to see the spark of lust in his eyes, a spark that she knew she was returning.

“How about we just get some ice and water?” Tom suggested.

Ginny nodded mutely and the bartender brought them two glasses. Ginny watched the sweat form on her glass, debating on what to do.

"Should we finish this upstairs?” Tom said, his voice growing husky for a moment.

Ginny looked up and saw that he was giving her a hungry look, a gaze filled with an unspoken promise. She felt her body nodding, though she felt a little hazy. Tom quickly paid the tab, excited that she had accepted. They left the bar, though Ginny was clearly having trouble walking. It was a combination of her heels and the alcohol, but a close call on the few carpeted stairs leading from the bar into the main lobby forced Tom’s hand.

He slid up next to her and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. She looked up at him and smiled in thanks. He was aware of her size at that moment. She would have only come up to his shoulders, except she was wearing high heels, which gave her a few extra inches. Her waist was small, but her hips were luscious. He couldn’t feel any real extra curves, but she was a beautiful specimen. They made it to the elevator in silence and then hesitated before pushing a button.

“We can go to your room if you like,” Ginny said, suddenly sounding a little shy.

Tom could only nod, lost in the depth of her eyes. He had never done anything like this before. He had only met this woman a few hours ago, and now he was taking her up to his room to do… Tom didn’t know where this would lead.

Ginny was studying him, and her eyes went to his lips. They were perfect lips for kissing, and she felt the urge to test that out. But elevators were notorious for having cameras. The little bell rang pleasantly, and the pair stumbled out into the short hallway. They found their way to Tom’s room, which he unlocked with a lavish key.

The room was a suite, featuring a nice sitting area that had a large open arch into the room where the bed was. There was a short hallway, to which the bathroom was connected, and there was a gorgeous painting by a local artist hanging on the wall across from the door. Tom and Ginny collapsed onto the couch and looked at each other. Tom felt her body pressed against his, and he felt a slight burn from the contact. Ginny was watching his lips again, and his tongue darted out to wet them as he had dried them. Her eyes wandered back up to his and she saw the spark from the bar had turned into an all-out inferno. She leaned over and gently placed her lips to his.

The kiss was slow at first, just testing the waters. After Tom got over the initial shock of the first contact, he closed his eyes and relented to her lips. He allowed her to work him down onto the couch until she was straddling him. His hands were on her hips, and hers were on his chest, though she was starting to make work of the buttons on his shirt. His hands slid up her back until he found the zipper of her dress. She moaned into his mouth, slipping her tongue in as he gently pulled down the little metal tab. Her mouth tasted like whiskey, but there was a sweetness to it, a taste that was all Ginny.

Their tongues battled while Tom helped her arms out of her black dress and Ginny finished up with the buttons. He sat up and allowed Ginny to push the shirt off of his shoulders. They broke apart, but only for a moment. Tom quickly found the clasp to her lacy bra, desperate to feel her flesh against his. Ginny, for her part, wasn’t helping his concentration, because she had started gently grinding her hips against his, a warning for what she intended to do to him. Tom’s kisses moved down her neck to the places where it joined her shoulder. He swept her long hair over her other shoulder and nibbled gently at her soft skin. Ginny moaned low and bucked a little harder.

Tom’s hands were barely touching the skin of her back and waist, and Ginny squirmed as he tickled her. He kissed lower until he finally pulled away to look at her pert breasts. They weren’t overly large, but they were perfect for her body size. Ginny gave him a sly look.

“Do you like what you see, sugar?” she asked, that delectable southern drawl only adding to the fire in Tom’s groin.

“You know I do, darling,” he growled before moving forward and latching on to one of her already-hard nipples.

Ginny threw her head back and moaned, closing her eyes and enjoying the teasing. She always did like foreplay; most women, and men for that matter, wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as they could, but Ginny relished in it. The build-up made the finish all the sweeter.

Tom switched breasts and Ginny began to buck her hips again. Her nails dug lightly into the skin of his back, but not painfully so. She ran her nails up his muscles, enjoying the feel of the rippling as he held her close, bringing them up to wind tightly in his soft hair. She brought his mouth back up to hers, enjoying the taste of him. Tom moaned as one of her hands left his hair and traveled down his chest. He couldn’t contain the shudder and she gently scratched at his nipple.

"Careful, love,” Tom hissed. He had always had sensitive nipples, and he didn’t want her to hurt him with her long nails.

Ginny pulled away and gave him a curious look like she was considering him. Tom panted a little, wondering what she was going to do next. But then she leaned in and put her lips to his ear.

“Sugar, it’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt. And I want this to hurt so good,” she breathed, gently licking the outside of his ear.

Tom bit his lower lip to contain the moan. One of her hands was still holding his head while the other was slowly starting to undo the button and zipper of his trousers. Tom could barely focus as her hand slipped beneath his pants and gently wrapped around his throbbing cock.

“Do you like it when I talk filthy for you, sugar? Does it get you hard?” Ginny breathed into his ear.

Tom could only nod. Her hands were small but extremely effective at teasing him.

“You’ve got quite the cock on you, sugar. I can’t wait to feel you inside my soaking cunt.”

Her hand was barely moving, just flexing and relaxing, squeezing and releasing, but the words she was whispering in his ear were almost enough to make him come like that.

“You’re so fucking huge. It’s going to be like heaven having you pound your cock into me over, and over, until I can’t remember my own name." 

He was turning to butter in her warm hands. But, right when he was on the edge, she stopped speaking and started kissing his neck. Her hand released him and he groaned a little from the lack of contact. He found that some of the blood was going back to his hands and he was able to move.

He took her hair roughly in his and brought her lips crashing down onto his. She moaned and started grinding into him again. Tom stopped kissing her and took hold of her hips, still clad in her dress. He wrapped her legs around his waist and smoothly stood, catching her a little off guard. She knew that she wasn’t exactly a feather-weight, but his strength impressed her. He brought them over to the king-sized bed. He laid her down and began to kiss her again in earnest. She responded, but kept trying to grind him. Eventually, Tom growled and pulled away.

“If you keep doing that, you’ll make me come in my pants,” Tom said.

Ginny smirked. “Is that a challenge?” she questioned.

Tom gave her a heated look, but she only giggled. Tom quickly pulled her dress from her body, exposing her lacy panties and thigh highs. Her red heels had come off near the couch. Ginny stretched out languidly under him, drawing her arms up over her head. Tom took advantage of her teasing move and held her wrists with one hand while sliding her panties off with the other. She lifted her hips to help him but was giving him a challenging look. Tom’s pants were loose, but not quite coming off. She hadn’t freed his almost painful erection, though he wanted to desperately.

Instead, he simply trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, pausing to give attention to her nipples again. Ginny writhed under the feather-light brush of his lips, enjoying the little jolts they sent through her skin and straight to her wet slit. She knew that she was soaking, and Tom found out when his lips wandered their way to the opening. He kissed around her quivering lips, never actually touching her clit or labia. Ginny moaned, trying to get him to touch her like she wanted. She was a world-class tease, but this was something entirely different. The light scruff of his facial hair scratched the skin of her inner thighs erotically, sending her already overloaded mind into overdrive.

“Sugar, you’ve got to do something to me before I go crazy,” Ginny moaned as Tom licked and kissed his way over her thighs.

“You were quite vocal before. Tell me what you want,” Tom said, his voice innocent despite the naughty things he was doing to her.

“Use your tongue on me. Lick me like ice cream,” Ginny said, trying focus enough to give proper directions.

Tom chuckled and gently licked her thighs and the plain of her stomach as she instructed: long, sensuous motions. Ginny groaned in frustration and slammed her clenched fists onto the bed.

“Tom, please stop teasing me before…”

But her oath was cut off as finally, Tom’s tongue licked over her entire pussy. His tongue hardened right at her clit, flicking over the sensitive bud. Ginny sucked in a harsh gasp as she nearly came with that first lick. She was paralyzed by the intense pleasure as he did it again before plunging his tongue inside of her. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Tom watched as she drew closer and closer to that peak. He took her clit into his mouth and gently sucked, while swirling his tongue. Her moans got higher and louder until Tom was sure she would wake his neighbors. He hummed a little with laughter and the slight buzzing was all that Ginny needed to send her over the edge.

Her orgasm was silent, as compared to the rest of the buildup. Tom watched and removed the rest of his clothing while she came down from the orgasm. He moved fast, wanting to take advantage of her endorphin rush. He was painfully hard and throbbing. He pounced on her and slid inside of her hot slit without any preamble. He wanted to come so badly, and her face when she was enveloped in the rapture was all too much for him to handle. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her over and over, remembering how she asked for a good hard fucking.

Ginny’s eyes went wide as she felt him fill her. She was still in riding the first wave, but his motions brought her careening into a second orgasm. She screamed his name and Tom growled.

“Say my name again, just like that,” Tom growled through gritted teeth.

“Tom, sugar, oh God.” Ginny moaned, her body going limp as her body went on sensory overload.

The pleasure was quickly becoming too much, and she could feel herself beginning to pass out. She reached up and put her hands to his chest.

“Tom, please,” she said, barely able to get breath enough to say it.

Tom barely heard her and continued slamming his hard cock into her. The pleasure was starting to turn to pain and Ginny dug her nails into his chest. That was enough to get Tom’s attention. He looked at her face, and stopped his motions, becoming very concerned as he saw tears leaking from her beautiful eyes.

“Virginia?” he questioned between heavy breaths.

“I just need a minute to recover, baby,” she said.

Tom fumbled for a minute before sliding from her and collapsing next to her on the bed. She turned to him and looked up at him. Tom felt a sudden tenderness toward the woman next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest, gently kissing away the tears.

“I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Tom whispered, feeling immeasurable guilt.

Ginny chuckled and kissed his lips softly. “No, it’s not that. It was just too intense for me to handle all at once like that. I’ve never come so hard in my life,” Ginny said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Tom’s chest swelled a little and he smiled. He could see her breaths starting to even out, and her body had stopped shaking. He gently kissed her again, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for another hot kiss. Tom’s cock, which had momentarily sagged, sprang back to life against her belly and Ginny chuckled.

“Do you have a pressing problem that needs a little seeing to?” Ginny said, grinning devilishly.

“It’s not that pressing, but it’s getting a little hard to ignore,” Tom said, a smirk on his face.

Delilah hitched her leg over his hip, the feeling of the stockings on his bare legs sending a shiver through him. He dropped his guard for a moment and Ginny was able to flip him onto his back and impale herself on him. They both sighed at the feelings, staying like that for a moment. But then Ginny slowly began to rock forward and backward, not withdrawing at all, but just tiny movements. Tom threw his head back in a silent gasp at the sensation and Ginny grinned. She folded her feet under to pull herself up into a squatting position. She put her hands to his chest and began to bounce on his cock.

Tom took her hips, but only to have something to hold on to. Her rhythm wasn’t fast, but it was constant and it drove him right to the edge. But, just as he was beginning to feel himself clench, Ginny sat down hard and froze. Tom’s fingers dug into her hips and he tried to thrust up into her, but Ginny moved with him, preventing him from truly getting any friction. He looked at her, a little desperate gleam in his eyes. She was just grinning, clearly amused.

Tom felt himself coming down a little, but then Ginny began the process over again. This time, when Ginny moved, Tom took her by her hair and brought her lips to his. Ginny gasped as he began to thrust into her hard and fast. She whined into his ear, sending pledges to God over and over. She put her head on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. This angle gave new feelings, ones that were driving her wild. She felt the beginnings of her orgasm, but didn’t want it to be over so soon. She knew that Tom wouldn’t last much longer.

“I want you to take me from behind, sugar,” she whispered in his ear.

Tom’s steady rhythm faltered as he heard her sex-hazed voice make the request. He swore a little but then sat up. Ginny withdrew from him and turned, her ass sticking up deliciously in the air as she knelt facing the seating area. He moved to his knees behind her and guided his cock into her dripping pussy. Ginny gasped at the new angle and Tom threw his head back. He went in deep before drawing all the way out and then slamming back in. He repeated the motion several more times, each time Ginny moaning louder and higher. Eventually, he thrust into her deeply but fast and it had Ginny moaning.

“Ginny I’m so close. Say my name again,” Tom moaned, feeling his lower back and balls tightening in anticipation of the release.

“Oh, come for me sugar. Come for me, Tom,” Ginny moaned.

Tom felt his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He gave several powerful thrusts, each spurting out thick wads of cream. Ginny felt herself get pushed further and further toward the brink, but Tom stilled before she could reach one last peak. He nearly collapsed on top of her, only barely holding himself up. Ginny wriggled her ass, feeling him still hard inside of her.

Tom gasped at the sensation, and fell back, resting his ass on his heels, taking Ginny with him. She sat on his cock, facing backwards. He was still hard, despite the mind-numbing orgasm. She spread her legs and began to bounce a little more on his cock. Tom could have cried as he felt another brick wall coming fast and hard. Ginny was barely moving, but the angle was just right to hit that one spot deep inside her. It only took a few seconds before she was moaning from her own orgasm. She ground her hips into his to draw it out, and Tom felt the same endorphins running through his own body. He cried out her name, and they collapsed back onto the mattress, Ginny lying on Tom’s chest, completely spent.

They both lay there for another moment, Tom buried deep inside of her and growing softer by the second. Tom lazily kissed her cheek and Ginny hummed a little. Finally, her legs growing painfully stiff, she rolled off of him and onto the bed. Tom lay flat on his back, staring up that the ceiling, still reveling in the afterglow. He looked over to find that Ginny had curled into a ball on her side, and she shivered a little. Tom quickly pulled the blankets out from under them and pulled her back into his chest. She hummed her satisfaction again and allowed the warmth of his arms to envelop her. He gently tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. 

“G’night, sugar,” Ginny mumbled.

“Sleep tight, Virginia,” Tom whispered, closing his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Tom was waking up. He was immediately aware of three things. One: it was very, very bright in the room. Two: he had a pounding headache. Three: there was a suspicious absence of additional warmth beside him.

Tom shot up quickly but then regretted it as the headache became worse. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed with a stiff groan, he went to get a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. But something on top of it caught his attention. It was a single sheet of hotel stationery folded in half. Tom opened it to find elegant cursive across the page.

_Tom,_

_Sorry about leaving like this. I had a plane to catch, and you looked like an angel._

_XOXO_

_Ginny_

_P.S. If you’re ever in Atlanta, look me up. I left my card in your wallet._

Tom smiled to himself and sat down on the couch. He read and re-read the note a few more times before looking out the window across a picturesque scene of Rome. He folded and unfolded the note absently as he watched a plane fly in and out of his field of vision. Maybe Virginia Carroway was on that plane.

But his thoughts were interrupted as his mobile phone rang. He quickly found it and saw that it was his publicist, Luke, calling.

"Good morning to you, too,” Tom said cheerfully as a greeting.

Luke immediately started into him about not answering sooner, and how he had a busy schedule to keep. But Tom was barely listening. He had found his wallet and pulled out the business card that had been tucked neatly beside a few spare notes. It was a clean and classy card with Virginia Carroway printed along the top, along with the company name, and a few contact details.

“Tom, did you hear anything I just said?” Luke snapped.

“What? Yeah, mate. I’ll be down in a few,” Tom said absently.

Luke was still talking when Tom ended the call. Tom sighed to himself before slipping the card back into its place, along with Ginny’s note.


End file.
